No Title'
by Jocephine
Summary: lagi - lagi no title / no summary / hanya sepotong fantasi liar author tentang NC Yoosu(?) / DLDR / YAOI / didedikasikan untuk YooSu day kemaren . . / happy reading (/'-')/


Title : Entahlah ._.

Cast : Chunnie appa & Su-ie mommy ._.

Genre : molla

Rated : M

Desclaimer : appa punya umma – umma punya appa. Umma appa punya owe #smacked

Warning : BL , YAOI , typo(s), OOC , gaje abal , dll '-'

.

.

.

Yoochun menjilat bibirnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering. Dia mulai merangsang Junsu dengan meraba dada Junsu. Memelintir nipple pink kecokelatan milik Junsu hingga memutar jarinya di sekitar pusar Junsu.

"Ah...ah-aahhh..."

Mendengar desahan Junsu membuatnya semakin terbakar nafsu. Yoochun melumat bibir sintal Junsu dengan halus. Digigitnya bibir Junsu agar lidahnya bisa masuk ke rongga mulut Junsu. Tangan kanannya sudah meremas-remas junior Junsu dari luar jeans yang Junsu pakai sedangkan tangan kirinya memelintir nipple 'istrinya'.

Yoochun tersenyum melihat Junsu yang terus mendesah akibat perbuatannya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi dia meraup bibir ranum Junsu lagi.

Dengan bibir yang masih melumat bibir Junsu , tangan kanan yang masih asik meremas 'mainannya'.

'buk' Yoochun mendorong tubuh Junsu ke dinding , tanpa menghentikan lumatan pada bibir Junsu dan tangannya yang sedari tadi di selangkangan Junsu.

Yoochun menjilat-jilat bibir bawa Junsu meminta izin agar bibir merah merona itu terbuka , dan dengan senang hati Junsu membukanya , saat bibir itu terbuka lidah Yoochun pun langsung memasuki rongga hangat itu , mengabsen gigi-gigi Junsu dengan lidahnya dan mengajak lidah Junsu bertarung.

"cpk! Ahnn" desah Junsu tertahan saat tangan Yoochun semakin cepat meremas junior Junsu yang entah sejak kapan celana Junsu telah turun dan menampakkan juniornya itu yang sudah menegang sempurnya.

"enghhhh , fashh...fashhterhhh eunhhh" desah Junsu saat pagutan bibirnya pada Yoochun terlepas . Yoochun pun menuruti permintaan namja manis itu , mempercpat remasannya dan sesekali dia memainkan twinsball Junsu.

"cummmm...ennh" saat dia akan mencapai puncak tangan Yoochun berhenti meremas juniornya dia mendengus kesal .

"eh? Wae? Kau menginginkannya?" tanya Yoochun dengan wajah 'sok' polosnya itu

"jeball.." pinta Junsu dengan mata yang sayu.

"baiklah" Yoochun kembali mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Junsu. "Saranghae Kim Junsu" bisik Yoochun dan menjilat telinga Junsu.

"nado , saranghae , Kim Yoochun" jawab Junsu .

Mendengar ucapan kekasihnya itu pun Yoochun langsung turun mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan junior Junsu yang sudah menegang di bawah sana.

"enghhhhh" desah Junsu saat Yoochun meraup juniornya dan mengoral junior nya dengan lambat.

"enghh .. ahhh...ahh..ahhh .. deeperrrhh ..,eungghhh fashhhterhhh" Yoochun semakin cepat mengoral junior Junsu ...

"ahh... eunghh,,"

"ahh,, ahhh,."

"akuhhh...enghh mau keluarhhh" Yoochun menghisap junior Junsu saat junior kekasihnya itu berkedut-kedut.

"AHHHHHHH~" desah panjang Junsu saat dia mencapai klimaks. Dengan senang hati Yoochun menelan lahar putih tersebut tanpa merasa jijik. Setelah menelan semuanya Yoochun berdiri melihat wajah Junsu yang sangat menggoda itu.

"sudah puas?"tanya Yoochun mengusap keringat yang berada di kening Junsu.

Junsu menggeleng , sambil menatap Yoochun dengan matanya yang sayu itu.

Yoochun memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. Junsu mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Yoochun dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Yoochun.

"aku ingin_" Junsu tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya . dia menggerakkan pinggulnya mendekati pinggul Yoochun , saat itu juga junior nya dan junior Yoochun yang menegang di balik celana sekolahnya itu bergesekan , menghasilkan getaran hebat pada diri mereka.

"aku ingin melanjutkannya ke inti" ucap Junsu menggoyangkan pinggulnya naik turun agar Yoochun tergoda.

Yoochun membelalakkan matanya , tidak percaya apa yang di ucapkan kekasihnya tadi.

"ouhhh ,,, jeballl eunghhh ..." pinta Junsu di tengah-tengah aksinya.

"baiklah chagi" dengan keadaan masih berpelukan Yoochun menggerakkan tangannya . mengusap-ngusap punggung Junsu yang masih berlapis kemeja dan tangan kirinya pun beralih ke bawah , menyentuh gumpalan daging di sana .

"hentikan gerakan-gerakan itu, kau membuatku tidak tahan" protes Yoochun pada Junsu yang sedari tadi menggesek-gesekkan junior mereka

"akuhhh,,,juga sudahh tidak ,., eunghh tahannhh ,, ahh" ucap Junsu masih tetap dengan gerakan-gerakan pinggulnya.

"aku tidak akan berhenti jika kau mengerang kesakitan Kim Junsu"ucap Yoochun mengingatkan. Junsu hanya mengangguk dengan mata yang sayu . nafsu nya sudah mempengaruhinya~~

Yoochun pun melepaskan pelukan mereka , segera dia melepaskan celana seragamnya , hingga junior yang cukup besar dari Junsu itu pun keluar dari sarangnya.

Junsu mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Yoochun dan mengangkat kedua kakinya melingkari pinggang Yoochun . memposisikan junior Yoochun pada recktum sempitnya. ya mengingat mereka sedang berada di sebuah tempat yang sepi dan tidak ada tempat tidur , ya ini yang dapat mereka lakukan . mereka tidak peduli kalau orang-orang melihat mereka melakukan kegiatan nista ini.

Yoochun menarik gumpalan daging (bokong) Junsu ke arah yang berlawanan , agar lubang rectum itu melebar dan juniornya dapat memasuki rectum Junsu yang sempit itu.

"akhhh!" teriak Junsu kesakitan , baru ujung junior Yoochun yang masuk sudah membuat Junsu mengerang kesakitan.

"tahan" ucap Yoochun sambil terus memasukkan juniornya..

jlebb..

"akhhhhhh!" teriak Junsu saat junior Yoochun masuk sepenuhnya.

Yoochun kembali menggerakkan juniornya perlahan. hingga tinggal kepala juniornya yang tertancap di rectum Junsu

'jleb'

"ahhh...eunggg" sekali lagi Yoochun menghentakkan juniornya dan langsung menemukan sweet spot Junsu .

"ahh.. ahh eunghh .. ahh" Junsu terus mendesah saat Yoochun meng'in'out kan juniornya ..

"ahhh... ahhh , kauhhh sangathh semphhit junsu,, ahh" racau Yoochun

"juniorhhh muhh juga sangathh besarhh ,,, ahhh, eunggg ahhh"

"ahhh...eunhhh .. ahh.. .."

"fashhhhterhhh ,, ahhhh"

Yoochun pun mempercepat gerakannya ...

"ahh..ouhhh ahhhh"

"eunghh ahh.. ahhh .ouhh."

"cummhhhh,,,,"

"together ... ahhh,,"

"ahh.. ahhh unghhhhhhh , YOOCHUNNN"

"AHHHHH,,, Junsu eunggggghhh"

mereka pun mengeluarkan cairan cinta mereka . Yoochun mengeluarkannya di dalam , sementara Junsu mengeluarkannya di baju Yoochun..

"hoshh .. hoshh .. hosshh" kini deru nafas mereka yang terdengar.

'plop' Yoochun mengeluarkan juniornya dari lubang Junsu , membuat Junsu mengerang.

Junsu menurunkan kakinya , dia kembali menginjak tanah. sementara kedua tangannya masih berada di leher Yoochun .

"saranghae Kim Junsu" ucap Yoochun lalu mengecup bibir Junsu sekilas.

"nado saranghae Park Yoochun" balas Junsu . dia pun melepaskan lingkaran tangannya pada leher Yoochun dan segera memakai celananya kembali.

-end-

End nya terlalu mengecewakan sepertinya ;_;

Ya maklum, ga ngecek ulang, ngetik pun kilat.

Harus nya ini dipost kemaren tapi kemaren malah ketiduran gegara tepar -_-.

Sepertinya cukup celotehan saya disini.

Pay pay *kisseu*


End file.
